The Adventure of Aragoa
by Professor Rose
Summary: This is based thoroughly on the game. Please read and Review! I just began this story and would love feedback!


**Author Note: ****Alright, this story is not written by me. It was written by a good friend of mine who is too lazy to get his own fanfiction account! He would be ever so greatful if you would please push that little button that says: REVIEW. Nothing too bad, though. You don't want to discourage his writing!**

**Disclaimer: My friend and I don't own ANYTHING but our ideas…which are awesome, if you ask me.**

The Adventure of Aragoa

Chapter One: Saved by the Emperor

_Where am I? It's cold and damp. Ugh. I must have passed out. What happened?_

I walked over to the only door in this small damp room and looked out. I was in a jail cell but I can't remember how I got here. I was in a tavern...but that's the last thing I can remember. Then I heard laughing in the cell across from mine. They came up to the bars of the opposite cell door and I could see what he looked like. He was a dark elf with black hair and tattered clothes. He looked like he hadn't bathed in years.

"Hello," I said.

"Oh...hello," he chuckled.

"Where am I?" I asked.

He replied with a confused look, "The Imperial City Jail in Cyrodil."

I was shocked. I had never left my hometown of Blackwater Marsh.

"You're going to die in here," The man said retreating back into his cell.

Before I could say anything, footsteps came from the stairs to the right of my cell.

"Do you hear that? The guards are coming for you right now."

I could hear voices coming from the stairs. There were three guards, two male and one female, and an older looking man in very respectable clothing. They came to a stop right in front of my cell.

The female guard asks the other guards, "Why is this prisoner in here? This cell is supposed to be off limits."

A male guard replied, "Usual mix up at the watch...I..." He was cut off by the female guard.

"Never mind that we must keep moving. Get that gate open."

A different male guard told me to get near the small window on the other side of my cell. I did as I was told and they all came into my cell. Then the finely dressed man walked up to me and claimed to have seen me in his dreams.

Surprised, I asked, "What are you talking about?"

He replied, "I am Emperor Uriel Septim. Assassins killed my sons and now they are coming for me."

"Why am I in jail?" I asked him, slightly annoyed because that didn't explain why I was here.

He was not sure. He told me that our paths may have been intertwined and brought me here so that I may fulfill my destiny. He told me the names of all the guards, Captain Renault, the female guard, Baraus, a new member of a group known as the Blades, and (insert name here), another member of the Blades. He told me that the Blades were dedicated to protect and serve the emperor.

Captain Renault cut in, "Sire, we must keep moving."

"Yes we must".

Captain Renault pushed a brick and opened a secret door. Baraus told me that I could follow but I had to stay out of their affairs. I stuck close to then as we wandered the secret passage. It was all going well when out of nowhere we were ambushed by men in strange armor.

The blades, Capt. Renault, Baraus, and (insert name here), charged into action, obviously willing to die to keep the emperor alive. I stayed back by the emperor hoping that the blades could do it. Then Captain Renault fell. I could see the emperor cringing. Baraus and (insert name here) finished off the ambushers and ran over to Captain Renault's body.

The emperor asked if he would make it but he knew that the captain was already dead. Baraus told him there was no time to mourn or we will all end up like him.

"Pick up Renaults Akavirii Katana; it could save your life. I don't know how many more there may be."

I picked up the katana and followed them to a door. They told me to stay back. I was not to follow them.

_WHAT? Not follow them? Now what will I do. There are no other doors, or escape routes. There was absolutely nothing._

Then I heard a faint squeaking as the bricks on the other side of the room started to shift. As they blasted apart, two giant rats came out. These rats had matted, dirty, dark brown fur and they were as big as my arm! I took out Captain Renault's katana and stood my ground against the rats. Thankfully they were easy to defeat.

I decided to see where the rats came from and I ended up in a large room. It looked like a structure that was once a cave or a passage that has decomposed and crumbled. I looked around and saw another rat which I easily defeated.

I continued scanning around and found a skeleton on the ground surrounded by a beam of light coming from a hole in the ceiling. I went over to it and took the armor it had on. The skeleton also had some lock picks and a bit of gold, too. There were char marks on the bones.

I looked around for the source of the fire and discovered a Goblin Shaman. I assume that the Goblin caused the char marks. I searched the goblins corpse and found an Iron Key. I took it to the door on the far end and tried it to see if it was locked. It was, so I tried the key. The key fit and I walked through the door. As I walked in another giant rat jumped up on my chest and bit my face. I flung the rat and drove my katana through its neck. I decided to rest for a while to make sure that I had not contracted a disease.

I woke up, luckily, feeling healthy. I walked the halls being very cautious to prevent being bitten again. As I turned the corner three rats came running by me. I drew out my sword but they ran past me. I turned around and they kept running away. I was beginning to think they wouldn't be a problem anymore but as I turned back around I was face to face with a zombie.

I jumped backwards and swung. I made a gash through its chest but it had little effect. I sliced at him, removing some softened, rotting skull. It revealed a rotting brain and this seemed to have a great effect. The zombie slowly came to a stop and fell.

I continued onward through the twisting passage until I came to another door. I walked through and finally saw a goblin. He was about three and a half feet tall, had greenish skin, and dismantled teeth. It was wearing what looked like a deer skull on its head. I figured since deer are not often found in the tunnels of most palaces that there was an exit somewhere.

I looked but found none. As I was looking the goblin turned around and I dodged behind a rock pillar. The goblin turned around and I snuck up behind him. Just as I go to slice him he turns around and screams.

I jumped and nicked him on the arm. He took out his spiked club and swung at me. I dodged it and sliced him in half. I searched his body and found some potions. The only way a goblin can drink potions is if they are made by a goblin shaman. I was expecting the worst but it didn't come.

I continued down the passage until I came to a large room with a gigantic hole in the ceiling. It looked like a well because there was a basket hanging from the top. I tugged on the basket to see if it was stable but the rope snapped and fell. I began to lose hope when I came to an extremely large cavern.

Just as I feel relieved I am attacked by a goblin berserker, and a goblin shaman. The berserker was swinging his club furiously at me. I had only seconds to recover when the shaman used his enchanted staff to hurl lightning bolts at me. I quickly took care of the shaman when out of nowhere another couple of goblins appeared.

I separated them and slowly took them out one by one. I went back to the shaman and found another key, along with 200 gold pieces. This gold must have been from the other adventurers that have wandered aimlessly through this place.

I continued looking for an exit when I came upon a door. I walked through and found more halls. I was getting tired and at that moment I heard what sounded like the emperors voice. I ran further and came to the end of the cave but it only led to another imperial hall. I was high on a ledge and jumped down.

When I hit the ground I heard, "It's that prisoner again, he might be working with the assassins, let's kill him," As I looked up, Baraus is came running at me with his sword drawn.

As Baraus raised his sword, Uriel yells, "STOP! He is not working with the assassins. I have seen the great things this gifted one has done." Baraus lowered his sword and stepped back.

"Come here," said Emperor Septim. He asked me what sign I was born under. I couldn't remember but I was sure it was either the mage or the warrior. He looked at me and asked if it was the mage. I said yes because at that moment it was as if something told me that my sign was the mage.

I replied with a simple "yes" and he looked very interested. Emperor Septim asked me to follow him out of here and I did.

Baraus came over to me, "Here, take this torch. If you are going to follow us keep close and stay out of the way."

I agreed to do so and we continued along the path. Not less than thirty seconds later we were ambushed by about 5 more assassins. I stayed close to the emperor not letting anyone come too close.

The Blades fought off the assassins and we made our way to the next room. (Insert name here) told us to wait while he scouted up ahead. He walked up, looked around, and told us to follow.

We made our way to a gate that would supposedly lead to a sewer that led out of the prison. When we got to the gate we couldn't open it because it was locked from the other side. We were trapped. We ran to a small room that was used for secret meetings and waited. The emperor and the Blades talked and then the Blades ran out to fend off more assassins.

Uriel walked up to me and gave me the amulet from his neck. I assumed that this was the holy relic, the Amulet of Kings.

He told me to take it to a man named Jaufree and close shut the jaws of Oblivion. I asked why he would trust a prisoner like me to do such a dangerous and noble task. He told me that I was meant to be in the prison only to meet him and begin on my long glorious destiny.

As he handed me the Amulet of Kings a secret passage opened up and an assassin came out stabbing the emperor in the back. I fought the assassin and killed him. Baraus came in and looked at the emperor's dead body. He asked what had happened and where the Amulet of Kings had gone. I told him that the emperor had given it to me and told me to take it to Jaufree.

Baraus informed me of the location of Jaufree who was located in Weynon Priory south of the town of Choroll. I told him I would not fail and followed the passage to the sewers. After navigating through the sewers I found the exit and made my way to Weynon Priory.


End file.
